disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Jorobado de Notre Dame
El Jorobado de Notre Dame producida por Walt Disney Pictures y estrenada en el 21 de junio de 1996, es una película de animación dirigida por Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wise. La película es una adaptación de la obra literaria francesa Nuestra Señora de París, escrita por Víctor Hugo. Argumento La historia comienza veinte años atras, cuando el cruel Juez Claude Frollo comienza su encarnizada lucha contra los gitanos, entre ellos la madre de Quasimodo. Ella al negarse entregar a su bebe es asesinada por Frollo a las afueras de Notre Dame, pero al descubrir las deformidades del niño intenta matarlo tirandolo a un pozo. Sin embargo el arcediano evita que se cometa el segundo crimen, y aconseja a Frollo cuidar al niño y criarlo como si fuera suyo, ya que de lo contrario enfrentara la ira divina, pues la catedral había sido testigo de todo. Así es como acuerdan refugiarlo en el campanario para que nadie pueda ver su monstruosa humanidad. Veinte años después Quasimodo se deprime, pues desde el campanario observa los preparativos para el "Festival de los Bufones", sin embargo no puede ir, ya que su amo Frollo le ha ordenado nunca salir del campanario. Mientras, en los alrededores, el Capitán Febo busca el Palacio de Justicia, sin embargo nadie parece querer ayudarle. En su deambular por la ciudad se encuentra un grupo de gitanos tocando musica y bailando, pero queda sorprendido por la belleza de la gitana bailarina, quien es detenida por los soldados que tienen la orden de apresar a todos lo gitanos que encuentren. Pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Febo la gitana logra escapar. Los soldados tratan de enfrentar al capitán, pero al darse cuenta de su cargo aceptan llevarlo al Palacio, donde se encuentra con Frollo. Este le explica sus nuevas tareas como nuevo jefe de policía de Paris, que principalmente se basan en atrapar gitanos. Estando en esto se escuchan las trompetas que anuncian el inicio del festival a los pies de la catedral, y Frollo invita al decepcionado Febo a presenciar la fiesta. Quasimodo, apoyado por sus amigas las gárgolas, baja a formar parte de la celebración, sin embargo nunca imagino lo que alli encontraría. Nada es lo que parece, todo es confuso y enredado, y en su intento por ocultarse de la gente cae accidentalmente en la tienda de la gitana, la cual se prepara para dar función en el festival. El se sorprende ya que ella no muestra rechazo alguno al mirar su cara, pero al salir de la tienda la gitana lo felicita por su "gran máscara". Llegando Frollo a la plaza comienza el verdadero espectaculo: la gitana es presentada como la más bella aparición y entre una nube de polvo rosa aparece "La Esmeralda". Con su baile logra seducir a todo el publico, pero en especial a Frollo, a Febo y a Quasimodo. Después comienza la "broma" del dia, que se trata de coronar al más feo de la ciudad. Así Esmeralda invita a subir al campanero al escenario, sin saber que en realidad lo que ve no es una máscara, sino su verdadero rostro, que al intentar tirar de el se descubre la verdad. Toda la ciudad observa horrorizada a ese monstruoso ser, y Frollo no puede dar crédito a lo que ve. Pero el jefe de los gitanos, Clopin, llega a salvar la situación y corona a Quasimodo como "El rostro más feo de París", con lo que todo el pueblo lo ovaciona como su nuevo rey tonto. Parece ser el momento más feliz para Quasimodo, pero de la nada unos soldados comienzan a lanzarle frutas y verduras, lo que desencadena una tortura publica en contra del derrocado rey tonto. Al negarse Frollo a detener las atrocidades la gente solo se detiene al ver que Esmeralda sube a liberar a Quasimodo. Frollo trata de detenerla, pero la gitana aprovecha que tiene su atención para reclamarle los abusos contra su pueblo, y lo llama "el único bufón del festival". Frollo intenta detenerla, pero ella logra escapar, así que el juez ordena que la busquen por toda la ciudad, pero que tienen que entregarla con vida. Quasimodo se disculpa con su amo y promete no volver a salir, regresando humillado a su refugio. Febo se da cuenta de que la gitana disfrazada entra a la catedral y la sigue, ella se da cuenta y trata de defenderse, pero el le explica que no puede detenerla dentro de la iglesia, pues esta le brinda asilo. Frollo los descubre y trata de atraparla, pero esta vez el arcediano lo evita, alegando que el juez aprendió hace unos años a respetar la santidad de la iglesia. Así, Esmeralda queda atrapada dentro de la catedral, pues si sale sera apresada por Frollo. Inspirada por los demas creyentes alza una plegaria en pro de su pueblo "los marginados". Desde la alturas Quasimodo la oye y baja inmediatamente, pero es acosado por lo campesinos y huye d nuevo al campanario, seguido por Esmeralda. Alli ella lo conoce mas a fondo y descubre que detras de su horrenda apariencia se esconde un ser bondadoso. El le ofrece que se quede en el campanario, pero ella no puede ya que "los gitanos no resisten estar entre murallas" asi que se limita a ayudarla a escapar descolgandose por las fachadas y canaletas del edificio. Antes de irse ella lo invita a escapar juntos, pero el rechaza y ella le regala un amuleto que debe usar cuando tenga problemas "Cuando uses este talisman tus ojos la ruta hallaran". Quasimodo regresa al campanario, pero en el camino se encuentra con Febo, quien al preguntarle por Esmeralda es atacado por el campanero. El soldado logra tranquilizarlo, no sin antes comentarle la buena suerte de la gitana de tener un amigo como el, con lo que deja en claro a Quasimodo que no tiene oportunidad con ella. Ya en su hogar las gargolas lo felicitan por "espantar" a su rival, pero el se halla confundido en cuanto siente la gitana por el, creyendo que por primera vez alguien se ha enamorado de el, tallando en madera una figura de Esmeralda. En el palacio de justicia, Frollo no logra explicarse como es que la gitana lo seduce tan facilmente y el se cree victima de un hechizo de ella, poniendose como fin que si no logra que ella lo ame, la quemara en la hoguera por bruja. En ese momento un guardia le avisa al juez que la gitana ha escapado de la catedral. Al dia siguiente comienza la frenetica busqueda de Esmeralda por toda la ciudad, destruyendo propiedades y apresando a gitanos inocentes, pero sin ninguna huella de ella. En la casa del molinero, Frollo los pone bajo arresto domiciliario y enseguida le ordena a Febo que queme a casa, pero el se rehusa ya que no tiene el valor suficienta para matar inocentes. Frollo prende fuego a la vivienda, pero el soldado logra entrar en ella salvando a sus habitantes. Es tomado preso y a punto de ser ejecutado es salavado por Esmeralda, quien escondida crea una dsitraccion al arrojar una piedra al caballo de Frollo y haciendo que este caiga. Aprovechando Febo salta al animal y trata de escapar, pero es alcanzado por las flechas de los demas soldados, cayendo inconsciente desde un puente hacia el rio. La gitana secretamente lo rescata y logra oir que Frollo comenta que no le importa quemar la ciudad entera con tal de quemarla. En los alrededores de la catedral sus soldados le dan el informe a Frollo, quien no da credito al enterarse de que la gitana no se hallo en ningun lado, y al preguntarse como podria haber escapado intuye que fue Quasimodo quien la ayudo. Desde las alturas las gargolas observan el negro panorama de la ciudad bajo las llamas, y se temen lo peor de la suerte de la gitana, pero lo esconden al llegar Quasimodo despues de tocar a misa. Entonces entre las tres tratan de convencer al campanero que ella esta bien, y que regresara pues esta enamorada de el. En ese instante ella entra con Febo herido y le pide a Quasimodo que lo oculte en lo que se repone y se calman las cosas. Mientras ella lo cura se dan un beso, siendo testigo el campanero quien se suelta a llorar con el corazon roto. Pero esta escena es interrumpida por Djali, quien avisa que Frollo se aproxima. Quasimodo esconde a Febo bajo la mesa y al llegar el juez se muestra muy nervioso y torpe, hasta que Frollo descubre la figura de madera de Esmeralda y violentamente le reprocha el desastre que ha provocado al ayudarla. Sin embargo, ya mas calmado, promete liberarlo de su maleficio, y le dice donde se encuentra su escondite, La Corte de los Milagros, que atacara al amanecer con mil hombres. Febo escucha todo, y ya mas fuerte, invita a Quasimodo a advertir a los gitanos de los planes de Frollo, sin embargo el campanero se rehusa, argumentando que ya no quiere mas problemas y que mejor se quedara en la catedral. Aun asi Febo se marcha y las gargolas terminan por convencerlo. Quasimodo alcanza a Febo y le habla del amuleto que le regalo Esmeralda. Juntos tratan de descifrarlo y finalmente descubren que es un mapa que los lleva al cementerio. Alli encuentran una tumba que en realidad es una puerta secreta, bajan por ella hacia unos pasadizos subterraneos, sin embargo son apresados por los gitanos, quienes en un rapido juicio los condenan a la horca por al fin haber hallado La Corte de los Milagros. Pero Esmeralda logra interferir a tiempo, y ellos los previenen de los planes de Frollo. Justo cuando los gitanos comienzan a guardar sus cosas para escapar, Frollo y sus hombre irrumpen en la guarida, y el juez agradece frente a todos a Quasimodo su ayuda para encontrar la Corte, dejando en claro que le tendio una trampa pues sabia que iba a ir alli. Asi, condena a todos, incluyendo a Febo, a la hoguera, y ordena que a Quasimodo se le encadene en el campanario, pero que tenga vista de todos los hechos. Frollo empieza la hoguera en frente de Notre Dame con Esmeralda, condenandola por brujeria. Antes de encender la hoguera, Frollo le ofrece a Esmeralda convertirse en su amante y asi salvarse de la muerte. Esmeralda, sin embargo, le escupe en la cara, rechazando a Frollo, quien prosigue con la ejecucion. En Notre Dame, las gargolas tratan de liberar a Quasimodo pero este esta muy deprimido para cooperar. Convence a las gargolas de dejarlo y luego se asoma a la ventana y ve a Frollo enciendiendo la hoguera. Quasimodo grita y empieza a liberarse mientras Esmeralda se ahoga con el humo. Quasimodo se libera y se columpia con una soga a la hoguera y libera a Esmeralda. Vuelve a Notre Dame y clama asilo para Esmeralda. Frollo ordena a sus hombres invadir la catedral y capturar a Quasimodo y a Esmeralda, pero Febo se libera a el y a los gitanos y los convence, junto al pueblo, de terminar con tirania de Frollo. Los parisianos empiezan a luchar contra los soldados, superandolos en numero. Las gargolas impiden a los soldados escalar la fachada de Notre Dame y Quasimodo funde cobre y lo derrama en los alrededores de Notre Dame, impidiendo el acceso. Frollo, sin embargo, se hallaba junto a la puerta y entra a la catedral. El arcediano le prohibe a Frollo seguir con el asalto pero Frollo lo quita de su camino y prosigue al balcon, encerrando al arcediano en la iglesia. Frollo encuentra a Quasimodo, quien se encontraba sollozando junto a Esmeralda, quien aparentemente a muerto. Frollo falsamente consola a Quasimodo mientras alzaba un cuchillo para matar a su hijo adoptivo. Quasimodo ve la sombra de Frollo y se salva. Quasimodo desarma a su ex-amo y le reprocha por todas las mentiras que le dijo durante toda su vida. Esmeralda despierta viva y Quasimodo huye con ella al balcon mientras Frollo desenfundaba su espada. Quasimodo y Esmeralda empiezan a balancearse en las gargolas del balcon mientras Frollo los atacaba. Luego de un ataque, Esmeralda y Quasimodo se separan. Cara a cara, Frollo le confiesa a Quasimodo que mato a su amdre cuando era bebe, shockeandolo. Frollo decide hacer "lo que debio haber hecho hace 20 años" y entonces envuelve a Quasimodo en su capa y lo tira del balcon. Quasimodo logra sostenerse de un borde y tira a Frollo del balcon tambien, quien se sostiene de su capa para no caer. Esmeralda empieza a subir a Quasimodo y Frollo se columpia a una gargola cercana. Frollo se para y se prepara a matar a Esmeralda con la espada, recitando que Dios "castigara a los malvados y los condenara al fuego infernal". Tras decir esto, la gargola se empeiza a romper y Frollo queda colgado de ella. Luego, la gargola dopta una cara demoniaca, asustando a Frollo. La gargola se rompe y Frollo cae al rio de cobre fundido. Quasimodo se resbala de las manos de Esmeralda y cae, pero Febo lo atrapa unos metros mas abajo. Personajes *Quasimodo (voz de Tom Hulce ) - El protagonista de la película. Es valiente, amable y entusiasta. Campanero de la catedral de Notre Dame. Deformado físicamente con una espalda encorvada y está constantemente juzgado por su tutor juez Claudio Frollo como un monstruo feo que nunca será aceptado por el mundo exterior. Sin embargo, la canción de apertura pide a los oyentes a juzgar por sí mismos ", que es el monstruo, y quién es el hombre" de los dos.(James Baxter fue el animador supervisor). *Esmeralda (voz de Demi Moore, voz cantada por Heidi Mollenhauer ) - Protagonista femenina de la película. Una gitana hermosa, pícara, con talento, y siempre-descalzo que se hace amiga de Quasimodo y le muestra que su alma es realmente hermosa, apesar de su exterior. Independiente y no le gusta las formas horribles en los que se tratan los gitanos.(Tony Fucile fue el animador supervisor). *Claude Frollo (Voz de Tony Jay) - El antagonista principal de la película. Un juez despiadado y poderoso y el reacio guardián de Quasimodo. También desea a Esmeralda por el que siente vergüenza, pero está dispuesto a matarla si ella lo rechaza. Frollo lo general no ve ningún mal en sus obras, como él los hace en honor de Dios, a pesar de que el archidiácono menudo desaprueba sus acciones, lo que lo convertiría en más de un anti-héroe que un villano.( Kathy Zielinski fue la animadora supervisora). *Capitán Febo (voz de Kevin Kline ) - Un soldado que es capitán de Frollo de la Guardia y personaje principal de la película. Interés amoroso de Esmeralda. Es un idealista heroico con integridad y no aprueba lo que piensa o hace Frollo. Esto lo distingue fuertemente de su personaje en la historia original.(Russ Edmonds fue el animador supervisor). *Clopin (voz de Paul Kandel) - El líder travieso de los gitanos que defenderá su pueblo a toda costa. Introduce al espectador en la historia, explicando cómo Quasimodo, el campanero de Notre Dame, tiene que estar allí.(Michael Surrey fue el animador supervisor). *Víctor, Hugo y Laverne (voz de Jason Alexander, Charles Kimbrough, y Mary Wickes respectivamente) - Tres estatuas de gárgolas que se convierten en amigos cercanos y los guardianes de Quasimodo. En el comentario de audio de DVD se cuenta que las gárgolas podrían sólo existir en la imaginación de Quasimodo y por lo tanto también pueden ser piezas de su propia identidad.(David Pruiksma fue el animador supervisor de Victor y Hugo, mientras que Will Finn fue el animador supervisor de Laverne). **Esta fue la última película de Mary Wickes (Laverne). Murió de cáncer el 10 de octubre de 1995, antes de que la película fue lanzada. Jane Withers proporcionó el diálogo restante, y proporcionó la voz de Laverne en El jorobado de Notre Dame II . *Djali: una pequeña cabra extremadamente leal a su propietaria, Esmeralda. (Ron Husband fue el animador supervisor). *El arcediano (Voz de David Ogden Stiers ) - Un hombre amable que ayuda a muchos personajes a lo largo de la película, incluyendo Esmeralda. Es lo opuesto a Frollo: bueno, aceptar, gentil y sabia. Él es la única figura en la película con autoridad sobre Frollo, mientras que él está dentro de Notre Dame. (Dave Burgess fue el animador supervisor). Producción Desarrollo la idea de adaptar al jorobado de Notre Dame vino del ejecutivo de desarrollo David Stainton en 1993, quien se inspiró para convertir la novela de Victor Hugo "Nuestra señora de París" en un largometraje animado después de leer la adaptación ilustrada a comic del clásico. Stainton le propuso la idea al entonces presidente de estudio Jeffrey Katzenberg. Después de Beauty and the Beast, Gary Trousdale había aprovechado la oportunidad para tomar un descanso de dirigir, en lugar de pasar varios meses desarrollando storyboards para The Lion King. Después de esto, Trousdale y Kirk Wise intentaron posteriormente desarrollar una característica animada basada en el mito griego de Orpheus titulado A Song of the Sea, adaptándola para hacer al personaje central una ballena jorobada y poniéndola en el océano abierto. El concepto obstinadamente se negaba a reunirse, pero mientras trabajaban en el proyecto, fueron convocados a reunirse con Katzenberg. "Durante ese tiempo -explicó Trousdale-, mientras trabajábamos en él, recibimos una llamada de Jeffrey, quien dijo:" Chicos, dejadlo todo, ahora trabajan en Hunchback ". Según Wise, creían que tenía "un gran potencial ... grandes personajes memorables, un escenario realmente estupendo, el potencial para imágenes fantásticas y mucha emoción". 'Guión' El escritor Tab Murphy fue contratado para escribir el guión, y se decidió desde el principio que Quasimodo sería el centro de la historia, ya que estaba en las adaptaciones anteriores de películas de acción en vivo. En los primeros borradores, Quasimodo sirvió como un Cyrano entre Phoebus y Esmeralda, pero se descartó para centrarse más en Quasimodo. Mientras tanto, según Murphy, también se concibió una historia de amor entre Quasimodo y Esmeralda, pero "decidimos hacer a Phoebus más heroico y central para la historia. De esa decisión surgió la idea de una especie de triángulo entre Quasimodo, Esmeralda y Phoebus". Algunos de los personajes clave de la novela fueron desechados por completo. Las gárgolas de Notre Dame fueron agregadas a la historia por Trousdale y Wise. Su representación como cómicos amigos y confidentes de Quasimodo se inspiró en una parte de la novela, que dice "Las otras estatuas, las de monstruos y demonios, no sentían odio por Quasimodo... Los santos eran sus amigos y lo bendecían. Los monstruos eran suyos. amigos, y lo protegieron. Por lo tanto, derramaría su corazón en profundidad hacia ello''s". Uno de los primeros cambios realizados para adaptarse a la solicitud de Disney fue convertir al villano Claude Frollo en un juez en lugar de un arcediano, evitando así las sensibilidades religiosas en la película terminada. "''Mientras explorábamos a los personajes, especialmente a Frollo, ciertamente encontramos muchos paralelos históricos con el tipo de manía que tenía: el sur confederado, la Alemania nazi, elige", explicó Wise. "Esas cosas influyeron en nuestro pensamiento". El productor Don Hahn evaluó que una inspiración para Frollo se encontró en la actuación de Ralph Fiennes como Amon Goeth en la Lista de Schindler , quien asesina a judíos y desea a su criada judía. Para la secuencia de apertura, el veterano de la historia de Disney, Burny Mattinson, construyó una secuencia efectiva que cubría mucha exposición, aunque el presidente del estudio, Jeffrey Katzenberg, sintió que faltaba algo. Siguiendo la sugerencia de Stephen Schwartz de musicalizar la secuencia, los animadores franceses Paul y Gaëtan Brizzi trazaron la secuencia de la música de Menken y Schwartz, dando como resultado "The Bells of Notre Dame ". El letrista Stephen Schwartz también trabajó en estrecha colaboración con el equipo de redacción, incluso sugiriendo que el público se quedara preguntándose cuál sería el resultado de lo que haría Phoebus antes de apagar la antorcha en el agua en represalia contra Frollo. Otra fue la conclusión de la película; Si bien la muerte de Frollo se mantuvo y, de hecho, se hizo aún más horrorosa, tanto Quasimodo como Esmeralda perdieron sus destinos y tuvieron un final feliz. Este final revisado se basó en parte en el libreto de Victor Hugo a una ópera Jorobada, en la que había permitido al Capitán Phoebus salvar a Esmeralda de su ejecución. 'Casting' A finales de 1993, el cantante pop Cyndi Lauper fue el primer actor vinculado a la película en sus etapas iniciales. Pensando que ella era elegida como Esmeralda, Lauper se sorprendió al enterarse de que debía expresar una gárgola llamada Quinn, y fue contratada una semana después de una lectura con los directores. El equipo de desarrollo más tarde propondría los nombres de Chaney, Laughton y Quinn, que llevan el nombre de los actores que interpretaron a Quasimodo en las adaptaciones anteriores de la película Hunchback. Sin embargo, el departamento legal de Disney se opuso a los nombres propuestos de las gárgolas, temiendo que las propiedades de Lon Chaney, Charles Laughton o Anthony Quinn (quien aún estaba vivo en ese momento) presentaría una demanda por el uso de sus nombres, por lo que se eliminaron los nombres. Trousdale y Wise sugirieron nombrar a los personajes Lon, Charles y Anthony, lo que habría resultado en la misma preocupación legal, antes de nombrar a las dos primeras gárgolas con el nombre de Victor, Hugo y la tercera gárgola con la cantante de las Andrews Sisters, Laverne Andrews . Ahora, interpretado como Laverne, Lauper era considerado demasiado joven para que un amigo brindara un consejo sabio sobre Quasimodo, mientras que al mismo tiempo Sam McMurray , más conocido por su trabajo en The Tracey Ullman Show, fue contratado para Hugo. Mientras tanto, Charles Kimbroughfue elegido como Víctor, quien inicialmente no se impresionó con una adaptación animada de Jorobado , pero más tarde quedó impresionado por el nivel de investigación que se introdujo en la película y cómo las ideas de la historia pasaron de la novela a la pantalla. Después de varias sesiones de grabación y exámenes de prueba, Lauper y McMurray fueron llamados por los directores quienes lamentablemente los liberaron de sus roles. Jason Alexander, después de haber expresado a Abis Mal en The Return of Jafar , fue elegido para interpretar a Hugo como un gran deseo de estar en una película de Disney. Laverne luego se convirtió en un personaje más sabio y maduro con Mary Wickes en el papel. Tras la muerte de Wickes en octubre de 1995, Jane Withers fue contratada para expresar sus seis líneas restantes. Mandy Patinkin fue contactado para el papel principal, pero su estilo de retratar a Quasimodo chocó con las demandas de los productores, y Patinkin declaró que "yo estaba allí justo en la audición y dije: 'No puedo hacer esto". "Tom Hulce fue elegido para interpretar a Quasimodo luego de su primera audición para el papel, y según el actor, se dio cuenta durante la audición que los ejecutivos, productores y directores de Disney" estaban mirando el piso. Parecía que todos estuvo en un servicio conmemorativo "hasta que notó que el piso estaba lleno de bocetos de guiones gráficos. Según Wise, a los cineastas "les gusta escuchar las voces con los ojos cerrados, por lo que vemos la cara del personaje". Quasimodo fue originalmente descrito como más monstruoso, mayor y con más impedimentos para hablar durante los primeros ensayos, pero Hulce comentó que "experimentamos sin cesar. En un momento, estaba listo para llamar y decir 'Las cosas simplemente no están sucediendo.'," En última instancia, los directores deseaban representar a Quasimodo con una voz más joven diferente de las representaciones anteriores, ya que "Victor Hugo describió a Quasimodo en sus 20". Además, a Hulce se le permitió hacer su propio canto después de realizar una grabación de demostración de "Out There". Deseando una voz más ronca diferente de los principales héroes de Disney, Demi Moore fue elegida como Esmeralda, y se reunió con Alan Menken y Stephen Schwartz para cantar. Después de varias demostraciones de canto, la actriz dijo: "Será mejor que busques a otra persona", según Schwartz. La cantante de cabaret de la ciudad de Nueva York, Heidi Mollenhauer, fue seleccionada para brindar la voz cantante. Para el papel de Phoebus, el codirector Kirk Wise explicó que "Al diseñar los personajes, formamos una breve lista de nombres ... para ayudarnos a encontrar la personalidad del personaje". Posteriormente, los cineastas modelaron su interpretación de las personalidades de Errol Flynn y John Wayne y "uno de los nombres en la parte superior de la lista todo el tiempo fue Kevin Kline ". El actor británico Tony Jay, quien declaró su papel como Frollo como su "intento por la inmortalidad", fue elegido después de que los directores trabajaron con él en La bella y la bestia . Después de ver su interpretación de Uncle Ernie en el musical The Who's Tommy. El actor de Broadway Paul Kandel fue seleccionado para expresar a Clopin. 'Animación' Junto a Pocahontas (1995), el trabajo de guión gráfico en El jorobado de Notre Dame fue uno de los primeros en producirse para una película animada sobre el nuevo edificio de Disney Feature Animation adyacente al lote principal de Disney en Burbank, dedicado en 1995. Sin embargo, como el edificio de Feature Animation estaba ocupado con The Lion King y Pocahontas en ese momento, se contrataron más animadores de Canadá y Reino Unido para unirse al equipo de producción del jorobado, y a medida que avanzaba la fase de desarrollo, la mayor parte del equipo de animación completo se mudó a un almacén grande en Airway en Glendale, California . A medida que los artistas de la historia de Disney, el equipo de diseño y los animadores se mudaron a sus nuevos barrios, decidieron llamar al santuario del edificio. Desde Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), otros animadores contratados por Disney Feature Animation eran de Alemania , Francia , Irlanda , y otros de Canadá participaron en tareas de animación en el recientemente inaugurado estudio satélite, Walt Disney Animation Paris , de los cuales se realizó alrededor del 20 por ciento de la película. Mientras tanto, mientras Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida estaba preparando su primera producción interna titulada The Legend of Mulan, al menos siete animadores escribieron alrededor de cuatro minutos de screentime, en su mayoría con Frollo y Quasimodo. Los artistas de diseño, limpieza y efectos especiales proporcionaron soporte adicional. Para lograr escenas multitudinarias a gran escala, en particular para la secuencia Feast of Fools y el clímax de la película, se usó la animación por computadora para crear seis tipos de personajes: hombres y mujeres con peso promedio, gordo o delgado, que se programaron y asignaron 72 Movimientos específicos que van desde saltar y aplaudir. La tecnología digital también proporcionó un barrido visual que liberó a Quasimodo para correr alrededor de la catedral y volar alrededor de la plaza para rescatar a Esmeralda. Banda Sonora Después de haber trabajado en Pocahontas durante un año, a Alan Menken y Stephen Schwartz se les ofrecieron múltiples proyectos cinematográficos en los que trabajar cuando más o menos optaron por trabajar en la música de la película atraídos por los temas subyacentes de los marginados sociales y la lucha de Quasimodo por liberarse del dominio psicológico de Frollo, según Schwartz. La película tiene muchos motivos musicales que se transmiten a lo largo de la película, tejiendo su camino dentro y fuera de varias piezas de música y con diferentes timbres según la acción de la historia en ese momento. La banda sonora de la película The Hunchback of Notre Dame: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack incluye una partitura musical escrita por Alan Menken y canciones escritas por Menken y Stephen Schwartz . Las canciones incluyen " The Bells of Notre Dame " para Clopin, Frollo y Archdeacon, " Out There " para Quasimodo y Frollo, " Topsy Turvy " para Clopin, " God Help the Outasts " para Esmeralda, "Heaven's Light " para Quasimodo, " Hellfire "para Archdeacon y Frollo," A Guy Like You "para las gárgolas y"The Court of Miracles"para Clopin y los gitanos. Tres canciones escritas para la película fueron descartadas para el proceso de storyboard. Trousdale y Wise no estaban seguros de qué número musical podría colocarse para el tercer acto, aunque Menken y Schwartz concibieron dos canciones de amor, "En un lugar de milagros" y "Mientras haya una luna", entre Esmeralda y Febeo en la película. . Sin embargo, Trousdale y Wise sintieron que la canción le quitó demasiada importancia a Quasimodo y finalmente decidió que Clopin cantara sobre la condena a muerte de Febeo y Quasimodo por encontrar su escondite gitano. Menken y Schwartz también escribieron " Algún día " originalmente para la película, pero los directores sugirieron que se cantara una canción religiosa en la catedral, y la canción apareció en los créditos finales.El grupo de R&B All-4-One grabó la canción para los créditos finales del lanzamiento en inglés norteamericano y del grupo británico de chicas R&B Eternal en la versión en inglés británico. Luis Miguel grabó la versión para la versión en español de América Latina, que se convirtió en un gran éxito. Recepción El Jorobado de Notre Dame recaudó $ 21.3 millones en su primer fin de semana, colocándolo en el segundo lugar en la taquilla detrás de Eraser . En una nueva estrategia de taquilla, Disney también incluyó la venta de boletos que se vendieron en las tiendas de Disney de todo el país, lo que sumó alrededor de $ 1 millón a los números de taquilla. Sin embargo, en comparación con Pocahontas, que recaudó $ 29 millones el año anterior, el presidente de Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Dick Cook, defendió los resultados alegando que eran comparables a la de Bella y la Bestia (1991), que abrió sus puertas en la mitad de los teatros. y recaudó alrededor de $ 9 millones. En última instancia, la película recaudaría en todo el mundo más de $ 325,338,851, lo que la convierte en la quinta película de mayor recaudación de 1996. Premios * 1997 ** ASCAP - Top Box Office Films ** BMI Film & TV Awards - BMI Film Music Award ** Casting Society of America - '' Best Casting for Animated Voiceover'' ** Golden Screen - ¿? ** Golden Reel *** Best Sound Editing - Animated Feature *** Best Sound Editing - Music Animation ** Golden Satellite - Best Motion Picture - Animated or Mixed Media ** fue nominada para varios premios más entre los que destaca el Oscar a la Mejor Banda Sonora. Adaptaciones 'Musical' La película se adaptó a una producción musical más gótica y más gótica, reescrita y dirigida por James Lapine y producida por Walt Disney Theatrical , en Berlín, Alemania . El musical Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (traducido en inglés como The Bellringer of Notre Dame ) tuvo mucho éxito y se jugó desde 1999 hasta 2002, antes del cierre. Una grabación del elenco también se grabó en alemán. Un renacimiento en inglés del musical se estrenó en San Diego el 28 de octubre de 2014. 'Remake de acción en vivo' Un remake de acción en vivo de El jorobado de Notre Dame se anunció en enero de 2019. El guión será escrito por David Henry Hwang con Menken y Schwartz regresando para escribir la música. Josh Gad está listo para producir y posiblemente se considere que juega Quasimodo. 'Videojuegos' En 1996, para vincularse con el estreno teatral original, The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy Turvy Games fue lanzado por Disney Interactive para PC y Nintendo Game Boy, que es una colección de minijuegos basados en el Festival de Tontos que incluye una variación de Balloon Fight . Un mundo basado en la película, "La Cité des Cloches" (ciudad de las campanas), hizo su primera aparición en la serie de Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance . Fue el primer nuevo mundo de Disney confirmado para el juego. Aparecen todos los personajes principales, excepto Clopin y el Arcediano (aunque Quasimodo lo menciona en la versión en inglés), y Jason Alexander y Charles Kimbrough fueron los únicos actores que repitieron sus roles de la película. Secuela En 2002, se lanzó una secuela lanzada directamente a video, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, en VHS y DVD. La trama se centra una vez más en Quasimodo mientras continúa tocando las campanas ahora con la ayuda de Zephyr, el hijo de Esmeralda y Phoebus. También conoce y se enamora de una nueva chica llamada Madellaine que ha venido a París con su malvado maestro de circo, Sarousch. Diferencias con la historia original *En la novela, Frollo es en realidad es un arcediano y si bien era un hombre respetable debido a su posición y estudios era una persona temida ya que en su afán de tener más conocimientos había terminado por investigar conocimientos tabú de la época como la alquimia. *En el libro Frollo adopta a Quasimodo en un orfanato de monjas como una forma de acto de bondad de su corazón y redención por el alma de su hermano menor quien crió desde la infancia y se había vuelto un chico descarriado, además de que le recuerda a su hermano, aunque no físicamente, a quien encontró abandonado cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por la plaga. *En el libro la población de parís es consciente de que frollo adoptó a Quasimodo de bebé y debido a la fealdad de éste y las controversias de las investigaciones de Frollo se esparcían rumores de que Frollo había hecho un pacto diabólico y Quasimodo era el resultado de éste. *Quasimodo se llama así principalmente porque fue encontrado en el "Domingo de Quasimodo", también conocido como la Octava de Pascua en el calendario cristiano, no por razones crueles como en la película. *En el libro Frollo es un personaje más matizado, un sacerdote que una vez fue piadoso y que la lujuria y la venganza le alcanzan al aparecer Esmeralda en escena; sólo hasta ese momento demuestra ser capaz de actos atroces y vengativos. *Mientras en la película Frollo abusa de Quasimodo al decirle que es un monstruo y lo mantiene encerrado en la torre. En el libro, Frollo no hizo tal cosa y Quasimodo podía dejar a Notre Dame si lo deseaba. *En el libro, Quasimodo es amable y leal con aquellos que lo han sido, es decir, Frollo y Esmeralda. Sin embargo, Quasimodo tiene corto temperamento y realmente no le agrada la gente. Nunca quería dejar Notre Dame, ya que Notre Dame es su universo y se exiliaba por desición propia en el campanario de Notre Dame con su único amor verdadero, las campanas. *Si bien Frollo le enseñó a hablar a quasimodo, éste al quedarse sordo debido al sonido fuerte de las campanas por lo que dejó de hablar y sólo emitía gruñidos y algunas palabras muy rara vez; Se comunica solo a través del lenguaje de señas. *En la novela los padres biológicos de Quasimodo cambian a su bebé con Esmeralda luego de que la madre de ésta fuera al campamento gitano con la bebé para saber sobre su futuro; al ver la belleza de la bebé aprovecharon un descuido de su madre biológica para entrar en la casa y hacer el intercambio, la madre al volver y ver el "monstruo" que estaba en vez de su hija corrió con los guardias al campamento gitano pero éstos ya habían partido; dejando sólo los restos de una fogata y algunos huesos de pollo, la madre de Esmeralda creyó que se habían comido a su hija y terminó encerrándose en un calabozo por cuenta propia sintiéndose culpable de haber perdido a su hija y odiando los gitanos incluyéndo a su propia hija sin saberlo. *En el libro, Esmeralda es una joven egipcia francesa de 16 años ingenua, infantil e innegablemente hermosa. *Esmeralda en el libro no tiene nombre, en realidad es sólo conocida como La Esmeralda debido a que lleva un colgante mágico, una esmeralda, simbolo de su virginidad, que junto con su zapato de bebé, serviría para buscar a su madre perdida. * Esmeralda la mayor parte del libro pasa en un estado de obsesión por el amor con Phoebus al punto de arriesgar su vida a diferencia de su actitud independiente en la película, en el libro esta ingenuidad es lo que la mete en problemas en el libro y, en última instancia, es lo que la lleva a la muerte. *En la novela, Quasimodo y Esmeralda no tienen el mejor comienzo, principalmente porque Quasimodo intenta fallidamente secuestrarla y llevársela. Una vez que la relación mejora un poco y mientras ella está a salvo en Notre Dame, él la cuida y le trae comida, pero se mantiene fuera de su vista porque ella le tiene miedo debido a su fealdad. La única excepción es cuando él sugiere intentar contactar a Phoebus por ella, de lo cual ella se vuelve excesivamente agradecida y extática. Sin embargo, cuando él regresa sin éxito ella lanza un ataque sibilante adolescente y no le habla. Esta es prácticamente la última impresión que le deja antes de escapar. *La madre de Quasimodo muere después de ser empujado al suelo y golpearse la cabeza. En la novela, así es como muere la madre de Esmeralda después de forcejear para que los guardias soltaran a su hija. *Phoebus en la película es un héroe guapo y noble, tonto y adorable con solo las mejores intenciones. En el libro, por otro lado, Phoebus es un tramposo y borracho mujeriego en serie que solo está interesado en Esmeralda por su juventud y belleza. Aunque está comprometido con otra mujer, una noble local, él dirige a Esmeralda hasta que ella demuestra ser una compañía engañosa y luego la abandona en los últimos momentos de su vida sin remordimiento alguno. *En el libro esiste un personaje importante en la trama el cual fue descartado totalmente en la versión de Disney, Pierre Gringoire, antíguo alumno de Frollo y dramaturgo desafortunado, comienza como el narrador y personaje principal y, sin saberlo, se enreda en los arcos de los demás personajes; Es él quien es capturado por algunos de los gitanos, llevado a juicio en la Corte y es sentenciado a ser colgado. Afortunadamente, Clopin recuerda repentinamente que puede ofrecer la mano del prisionero en matrimonio, y si alguien lo acepta, se le otorgará una suspensión de la ejecución. Esmeralda aparece y dice que se casará con él, por lo que ella y Gringoire se convierten en marido y mujer por un mínimo de cuatro años. Sus intentos de consumar el matrimonio fracasan, Gringoire se contenta con el abrazo de Djali, y se muestra igualmente desconcertado cuando Frollo lo examina de nuevo después de todo lo sucedido pero adopta una postura decididamente neutral y parece más interesado en Djali que nadie al punto que en medio de la guerra que se desata en paris y notre dame el decide rescatar a Djali y escapar juntos. *Clopin en el libro es el líder de la Corte de los Milagros mas no de los gitanos. El líder de los gitanos en el libro era el duque de Egipto. Típicamente, el líder de la Corte de Milagros y el Líder de los Gitanos se fusionan en uno que es Clopin. *La Corte de los Milagros también es el hogar de los gitanos en el original, pero está a la vista y es simplemente un área prohibida de la ciudad. *Djali en la película de Disney es un personaje bastante menor que no hace nada más que agregar algo de encanto y humor. En el libro sin embargo Djali es bastante esencial para la trama. Djali es la principal evidencia de por qué se condena a Esmeralda de ser una bruja. Las cabras fueron consideradas como representativas del diablo y los trucos inocenyes que Djali realizaba como deletrear palabras se pensaba que la obra era un trabajo de brujería y no de entrenamiento. *Durante la batalla en Notre Dame para rescatar a Esmeralda de la catedral y ponerla a salvo, Gringoire y Frollo deciden distraer a los guardias reales usando a los gitanos. Por lo tanto, le dicen a Clopin y los demás que hay un plan en marcha para secuestrar a Esmeralda desde el interior de Notre Dame y colgarla. Nadie se molestó en decirle a Quasimodo este plan así que, cuando el ejército gitano aparece en la catedral, piensa erróneamente que ellos han venido a matar a Esmeralda por lo que termina arrojando vigas, ladrillos y plomo sobre ellos, y también asesinando al hermano de Frollo, que lo arroja contra las paredes de Notre Dame varias veces hasta dejar sólo un manojo de piel y huesos. *Los finales de los personajes cambian drásticamente en la versión original **Esmeralda al final fallece ahorcada acusada de brujería. Nadie viene en su ayuda, aunque hay algunos murmullos de compasión de algunos de los guardias. **Quasimodo encuentra a Frollo parado en el techo de Notre Dame mirando algo. Siguiendo su mirada, ve a Esmeralda siendo ejecutada en la plaza. Cuando finalmente deja de retorcerse al final de la soga, Frollo se ríe, y entonces el jorobado le da un empujón y lo envía a su propia muerte. Debido a los oscuros rumores y la desaparición tanto de Quasimodo como de Djali se cree que la cabra fue el diablo actuando a través de Frollo y Quasimodo. En consecuencia, Frollo no fue enterrado en un terreno sagrado ni se le da un funeral adecuado. **Quasimodo desaparece de escena después de la muerte de Esmeralda, implicándose así, solo para un esqueleto extraño y mal formado que se encontrará muchos años más tarde en la cripta común. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor del esqueleto del esqueleto de una mujer gitana con el cuello roto, y cuando se les molesta, sus huesos se convierten en polvo que se lo lleva el viento. **En cuanto a Phoebus, el libro nos asegura que tuvo el peor destino de todos para él. Se casó. **Djali es el único personaje que sobrevive al haber sido rescatada por Gringoire. Curiosidades *Esta es la película animada número 36 de Walt Disney. *El jorobado de Notre Dame fue la primera película animada de Disney en contener un presupuesto de producción de alrededor de $100 millones de dólares en el momento, hasta Tarzán tres años más tarde. *El escenario original de "El jorobado de Notre Dame" es el 6 de enero de 1482, el día de la Fiesta de los locos (tradicionalmente celebrada alrededor del 1), que era un festival popular durante la Edad Media (específicamente en Francia). El festival consistió en elegir un falso obispo o papa. La idea era que los altos y bajos funcionarios intercambiaran lugares. *Varias veces durante la película hay referencias a una guerra. El conflicto en cuestión fue la Guerra de los Cien Años entre Inglaterra y Francia, que envolvió a toda Europa desde 1337 hasta 1453 y también involucró a Portugal, Escocia, Génova, Navarra, Aragón, Bohemia, Bretaña, Castilla, Aquitania y Borgoña. Finalmente, fue ganada por Francia y la actual Casa de Valois. *Esta película está llena de animación por computadora y fondos CGI. Todas las campanas que aparecen a lo largo de la película están renderizadas en 3D. Cuando Quasimodo canta "Afuera" y se desliza por el arbotante, aparece en 3D. Durante "Topsy Turvy", el confeti y la multitud de cientos de personas son imágenes digitales. Mientras Esmeralda canta "Dios ayude a los marginados", el reflejo del rosetón está representado por computadora. Durante "Hellfire", las llamas de fondo son un ejemplo de CGI. Cuando Quasimodo desciende de Notre Dame para salvar a Esmeralda, podemos ver una animación dibujada a mano combinada con escenas en 3D. **El efecto multiplano se utilizó en varias escenas. Cuando Quasimodo canta "Afuera", la cámara se desplaza sobre París y parece tridimensional. Además, la cámara recorre los edificios parisinos y vemos el Palacio de Justicia. *Después del lanzamiento inicial de la película, también se lanzó una impresión de edición limitada de la novela de Victor Hugo . Contenía obras de arte originales y una introducción del productor Don Hahn. *La escena de apertura, en la que Clopin canta "Las campanas de Notre Dame", fue originalmente todo un diálogo hablado. Después de dos revisiones, se decidió que era demasiado seco y aburrido, por lo que se convirtió en un número musical. *La canción "Hellfire" es considerada una de las canciones más oscuras escrito para una película de Disney. Fue casi cortada de la película. *El caballo de Frollo se llama Snowball (Bola de Nieve) *La película, debido a sus temas oscuros y sexuales, casi se convirtió en la primera película animada de Disney en recibir una calificación de PG de la MPAA en los EE.UU. desde El caldero mágico (1985). *En la novela, Frollo es en realidad el arcediano. Los realizadores decidieron cambiar el carácter a un juez porque sentían que eso lo haría más siniestro que tiene el control sobre la ciudad y por lo tanto no sería cuestionado en sus intentos de destruir los gitanos. *El caballo de Febo, Aquiles, se llama así porque era divertido escucharlo decir "Aquiles, el talón." *Según el comentario de audio en el DVD, la gárgola que se asemeja a un jabalí (que se puede ver durante la batalla climática en la cima de la Catedral de Notre Dame) en realidad no es Pumbaa de El Rey León (1994) como se suele pensar, en realidad es una gárgola real que se puede ver en esa ubicación en la verdadera catedral de Notre Dame en París. *En un momento dado, las tres gárgolas iban a ser todos hombres y nombrado Chaney, Laughton, y Quinn - los tres actores que han jugado Quasimodo en otras adaptaciones de la historia ( Lon Chaney , Charles Laughton , Anthony Quinn ). *Fue la última película de la veterana actriz Mary Wickes, que murió antes de terminar todas sus líneas en el papel de la Gárgola Laverne. Jane Withers grabó sus líneas restantes. Withers tuvo que coincidir con la voz y el rendimiento de Wickes de manera que el público no pudiera detectar la diferencia. Ella repitió el papel en la secuela, El jorobado de Notre Dame II (2002). *El discurso de Febo reuniendo los ciudadanos a rebelarse contra Frollo durante el clímax de la película se dijo originalmente por Clopin, pero los directores/productores sentían que necesitaba Febo estar más involucrado en el levantamiento. *Durante la canción "Out There", hay un plano cenital de Notre Dame y el patio de una vista de pájaro. Durante este momento, al mirar de cerca a uno de los edificios en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla - un edificio tiene una antena parabólica en él. *Los cantos en Latin que escuchan a lo largo de la película están adaptados de cantos gregorianos reales, incluida una parte de la música de Dies Irae que puede escuchar en la escena donde Frollo mata a la madre de Quasimodo. Formaba parte de las famosas últimas composiciones de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Réquiem en re menor. *Al final de la película, cuando la cámara se aleja de la catedral de Notre Dame, las palomas se reúnen nuevamente en Laverne. Ella los ahuyenta y les pregunta si alguna vez migran. El hecho es que las palomas de roca (la raza de paloma más común que se ve en las zonas urbanas) NO migran, al menos en el mismo sentido que otras aves migran. Pueden moverse de una parte de una ciudad a otra, pero en su mayor parte permanecen en la misma área. *'Un final mucho más trágico fue considerado'. Frollo habría apuñalado fatalmente a Quasimodo antes de ser asesinado por Esmeralda. Luego Febo los habría encontrado, y, el último deseo de Quasimodo sería tocar las campanas por última vez, Esmeralda y Febo le ayudarían a tocar las campanas mientras muere. *Esta fue la primera película de Walt Disney Animation Studios en incluir una escena posterior a los créditos Errores *En la película, Notre Dame se ve con una amplia plaza delante de ella. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo de la película se establece (siglo 15-16) esta plaza no existía. Fue ocupada por el Hôtel Dieu, un hospital medieval que no fue demolido hasta el siglo XIX. *Todas las esculturas exteriores de la catedral se muestran como piedra de color natural. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se desarrolló la historia, eran policromas, pintados en colores. *Después de que Quasimodo es nombrado el Rey de los Tontos, entre los alimentos arrojados a él son los tomates. Los tomates son nativos de América Central, que aún no había sido descubierto por los europeos en el momento que la película tiene lugar. *Cuando Quasimodo se ve cantar "Out There" en el techo de la catedral se puede ver un conjunto de estatuas de cobre verde - los 12 apóstoles - alrededor de la aguja central. Estas estatuas no fueron añadidas hasta el siglo XIX durante una restauración general dirigida por Viollet-le-Duc, un arquitecto francés que había leído la novela de Victor Hugo y estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de demoler a Notre Dame, como algunas autoridades de la época habían considerado . En consecuencia, habría sido imposible ver esas estatuas en el momento en que la película se establece. *Se supone que las gárgolas usadas para el drenaje son huecas, pero cuando Frollo las rompe son sólidas. *El Festival de los Locos tiene lugar en Twelfth Night, el 6 de enero - la canción "Topsy Turvy" menciona "El seis de "Januervy". Pero en una escena posterior, Frollo trae uvas frescas a Quasimodo. Las uvas no están maduras en enero en Francia. *Cuando Phoebus es disparado la flecha le golpea en la parte posterior. Más adelante se ve que la herida está en la parte delantera, sin la herida visible en la parte posterior. *Cuando Esmeralda canta "God Help the Outcasts" mientras pasa gente en Notre Dame, las monedas de oro de su faja no aparecen. Easter Eggs *Mientras Quasimodo canta "Fuera" se puede ver por las calles de París a Bella de Beauty and the Beast, a un hombre con la Alfombra Mágica de ''Aladdin, y a ''Pumba de El Rey León está siendo llevado atado a un poste por dos hombres (llevado a cabo de la parte inferior de la pantalla, pero la izquierda del pozo) Glen Keane confirmó que el cameo de Belle en la película no fue canónico. *Durante la batalla final se puede oír como cuando caen algunos hombres al vacío, uno de ellos grita con el famoso grito de Goofy: ¡Ya-jo-jo-hoy!. *Durante la batalla final, Laverne lanza un ejército de palomas contra los soldados. Esta escena es un homenaje al musical El mago de Oz, imitando una de las escenas de esta película y oyéndose de fondo la música de la bruja del Oeste. Curiosamente en esa misma escena cuando Quasimodo escapa con Esmeralda en brazos se puede ver a Pumba como una piedra en el techo del campanario. *Las gárgolas Víctor y Hugo fueron llamadas así en honor del escritor del libro en el que se basó la película, Victor Hugo, mientras que a Laverne se la llamó así en honor a una de las cantantes de la antigua formación musical The Andrew Sisters Galeria The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame-_1996.jpg HoND_Poster.jpg HoND_poster_art_6.jpg hunchback_of_notre_dame_ver4_xlg.jpg HoND_German_poster_art.jpg HoND_French_poster_art_2.jpg HoND_French_poster_art.jpg hunchback_of_notre_dame_ver2_xlg.jpg hunchback_of_notre_dame_ver3.jpg Il-gobbo-di-Notre-Dame-Poster03.jpg The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_-_Poster.png The.Hunchback.of.Notre.Dame.1996.Poster_zpsqzorm2gd.jpg Videoteca The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Theatrical Trailer The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Trailer 1 Movieclips Classic Trailers The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Sneak Peek (from Pocahontas 1996 VHS) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Trailer (VHS Capture) The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2002 DVD Trailer ar:أحدب نوتردام da:Klokkeren fra Notre Dame en:The Hunchback of Notre Dame fr:Le Bossu de Notre-Dame fi:Notre Damen kellonsoittaja it:Il gobbo di Notre Dame nl:De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame pl:Dzwonnik z Notre Dame pt-br:O Corcunda de Notre Dame ro:Cocoșatul de la Notre-Dame ru:Горбун из Нотр Дама zh:钟楼怪人 Category:Películas Category:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Disney Renaissance